Afraid to love
by Grodyforever
Summary: An unexpected kiss, a silent farewell, tears! Despite the shock Greg did not dare go after her ...


In a moment of madness on a crime scene Morgan gently touched his face, the first Greg was startled, but then their faces were glued, she kissed him alone ... he did not return the kiss was scared after all she is the daughter of Ecklie. Fear also was that I lost control and took her in his arms right there, thus ruining the scene ... Morgan walked away embarrassed and ran to the car, he said nothing ... He took the evidence and entered the car .

No word on the way to the lab. Greg wanted to say that I loved her and wanted her, but did not dare, Morgan turn simply wanted to disappear.

Arrived at the laboratory, they took different paths silent ... Morgan was to analyze the evidence, as Greg always locked herself in the lab, wanted to think, decide the situation in which they found themselves.

In the living room amid Morgan thoughts had taken a decision, would ask for a transfer to Los Angeles. Filled out the paperwork and went straight to Russell give him room, he was not, had gone to Jim.

"Great so do not have to fire me or explain to me!" - Morgan thought leaving the envelope on the table and left ...

He left without saying goodbye to anyone, it would be better, no goodbyes. His heart could not stand ... It would have to abandon everything. Would have to abandon your friends. Companions of old victories and defeats. Would have to abandon this love he felt for Greg, who was taking her to do crazy things. The kiss he gave him at a crime scene proved this, and proved even more, he did not love her, even for a second returned his kiss.

His farewell to the lab was silent, no one imagined that she would be seeing for the last time, his turn was over, no one would suspect. Got into his car and let the tears fall hard.

"Greg Goodbye, goodbye my love" - she said.

And left ...

Meanwhile Greg was waging a struggle between reason and emotion. Morgan loved, but their fears did renounce this love, even now after an act of madness to her to kiss him, he could not take that love for her, even feeling the softness of her skin and the scent of his body so close to him.

He entered the office of Russell to deliver some reports and noticed an envelope with the letter from Morgan, he read the message that saddened him. He was already infected by sadness, lowered his head and thought how hard it would be to live and work without her.

For the first time his eyes seemed to be transhipped by tears. Now he knew that he had wasted his only chance to be happy next to her, his only chance to have her declared.

Desperate, Greg sought comfort in your thoughts:

"And to think that was the first and the last kiss I received from her soft lips, and I fear not for rewards and was the last time you felt your skin silky and lightly perfumed. I will always remember her lovely smile and her soft voice. Now I have to abandon my dreams, my fantasies. "

For fear, pure fear, Greg had resigned true love, even love Morgan and now making sure that she loved him, after all, she was gone because of you ...

Despite the shock, Greg did not dare go after her ...

"Morgan Goodbye, goodbye my love" - He said.

And let her go ...

Two months had passed since the departure of Morgan. Cath, Nick and David felt much your fault, but it was nothing compared to the pain Greg felt the absence of his beloved. Everyone had noticed, his mood was acid, the coldness with which he treated cases and even his colleagues made won a nickname, the "glacial Greg" logical he did not know that everyone called him so.

He needed her, needed to be with her ... The days, nights, lost all sense since she was gone. I could have sworn I was going crazy, felt its fragrance throughout the laboratory, dreamed of it, and with one kiss we received!

In his apartment things were no different, no longer slept more, had plans to meet with her, go after her, but it would have to make a decision ... Was he ready to leave everything behind and go to Los Angeles?

In Los Angeles Morgan had adapted fast, his former boss accepted it back, his colleagues were still the same ... She felt an absurd lack of personnel Vegas, and a crucial lack of Greg. His heart ached too, had not slept that night wondering how he would be the farewell that was not the kiss ... Ah! The kiss that she kept in memory, even without being matched was the best memory that she liked to have.

Sometimes he wondered if he had taken the right decision, and then remember that even after two months away Greg did not call you not one day was to learn how others had already turned questioning his decision, but ended up conforming, but the owner his heart probably not missed her.

"Life must go on." - Morgan thought.

He had made a decision behind her would sometimes thought how stupid it was to have waited so long to make this decision, but now he decided, would go in search of his happiness, would go after Morgan.

Said goodbye to everyone and was heading to Los Angeles, his heart was a mixture of anxiety and satisfaction, was now certain that he had taken the right decision, just hoped she did not expel her life, could not live without Morgan.

Morgan was collecting evidence in a crime scene, his thoughts always Greg, she needed to forget it!

When Greg arrived in Los Angeles went straight to criminalistics where Morgan works, not found there, but he was already in his hands the address where you would find your happiness.

When he arrived and saw her celebrating her heart, was nervous, did not know what her reaction would be, approached and touched, Morgan froze, Greg never imagined there in front of you in Los Angeles, his heart was about to leave the mouth of such emotion he felt.

"What are you ..." - She said up to be interrupted.

"Shiiiiiiii" - He said touching her face, in a mixture of longing and apprehension glued his lips to hers, the kiss was passionate, urgent and time consuming!

By separating this magic moment, he found himself in the right to give an explanation for Morgan.

"Morgan, I love you, always loved you, forgive me if did not correspond to his kiss at the right time, forgive me if I let you go, out of pure fear of love ... During these two months I suffered his absence, two months near death, because you are my life. I love you! "

Tears came down copiously from the eyes of Morgan, he loved her, loved her and was always there in front of you declaring a sincere and true love. Not in his wildest dreams imagined seeing him so delivered, so your.

"Morgan, please say something." - He said.

"I love you too, glad you overcame your fears!" - She replied smiling

"My love, love always wins ... Never let you go"!

He spent a long time denying their feelings, it was now time to live them, and live every second with the woman of his life, next to Morgan. Its true, eternal and only love!

"He tried to feel quietly, but love is loud, even in silence."


End file.
